Harry Potter: The American Perpspective
by SBP21
Summary: After a rather serious bout of...uh lets call it discipline, yeah discipline from the Dursleys, Harry transports himself to one of the alleys of America. No definite parings.


**A/N: By my calculations, which were never actually calculated, this is the Prologue of one of my N&I stories. Oh yeah, if you find anything glaringly wrong don't be afraid to mention it.**

Narration: Harry was in Olivander's wand shop.  
Speech: "I remember every wand I ever sold..."  
Thoughts: 'I doubt that'  
Harry's Mind: '_Feed me Harry_'  
Spells: -Stupefy-

**Story Begins Here**

A young man sat on building, the bustle of the city below him. It was a crisp mid-morning. The sharp winds affecting the wardrobes of all who hoped to leave their warm homes. The young man took in the sight of the Corporate workers. Briefcase in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He smelled the exhaust fumes coming from the polluted cars. He breathed it all in.

He had, since as far back as he could remember, found mornings in the heart of the city peaceful. Not peaceful in the way you would expect a piece of unoccupied land to be, but in the sense that it was all familiar.

The young man taking in all the city scenery was named Harry Potter. He had medium length crow black hair that always covered his eyes at some point during the day. It was very messy. So messy that it seemed deliberate. He had startling emerald eyes littered with flecks of black. On his forehead, contrasting against his tanned complexion, was a vivid scar.

Harry was an orphan. His parents having died in an automobile accident when he was around 1 1/2 years old. Apparently his mother and father drug addicts and alcoholics respectively. They died after one night of substance abuse in an automobile accident which orphaned him..

Harry only inherited two things from his parents that he knew of. The first was the eyes he knew were passed down from his mother. You see Harry had at one time lived with his Aunt and Uncle in Surrey, England. His Aunt too possessed the eyes he had. Though hers were much less expressive.

The second thing he inherited was a peculiar lightning bolt shaped scar that adorned his forehead. Harry had always wondered how it took the shape it had. It seemed so deliberate. As tho someone had taken a knife to him in a time he couldn't remember.

Harry was also odd in other aspects. He had always been able to do things that should not be possible. Whether it was his odd teleportation or changing one thing into another. Some things he refused to use powers for, such as stealing, due to the morals instilled by him from his brief time with his relatives.

Harry's relatives seemed to know he would have some sort of ability. They went out their way to inform him that he was different, a freak they would say. They ostracized him from the neighborhood he once lived in. Telling all the neighbors that he was a horrid little boy. Deliberately breaking things. Stealing from his relatives. Terrorizing their son Dudley.

Dudley was no better. He and his group of friends physically and mentally tormented him daily. He never had the chance at making friends for the other children quickly found that friends of Harry Potter would be hurt. Dudley and his gang had made a game which they liked to call 'Harry Hunting'. It entailed them chasing Harry and after catching him beating him viciously. On some of their nicer days he may walk away just littered with bruises. Others broken bones or concussions.

This also clued him in to another ability of his. He healed exceedingly fast. If Harry could get a full nights rest he would be good as new when he woke up. He always chucked it up to good luck. Till the day his life was changed.

**Flashback**

It was a typical day in Surrey, England. One Harry Potter was walking home after school. He was a block away from his current residence of Number 4 Private Dr, when he was accosted by his cousin Dudley. Dudley, while not fit in any sense of the word, was much stronger than Harry. Harry was much faster however and could escape easily in most Harry was sporting a plethora of bruises, aching ribs, and a sprained ankle. Basically he was not in any position to escape.

"Hey Potter. What do you think your doing on my block?" Harry sighed at Dudley's usual thuggish behavior. He couldn't expect help from any adults. The children were also no help as they were terrified of Dudley.

"I don't know if the information may have already escaped your ant sized brain, but we live in the same house. I always knew you were stupid, but I expected you to remember events of your mornings. Maybe its all the sweets going to your head, They've obviously already occupied the rest of your body."

Dudley didn't understand most of what Harry was saying, but he knew when he was being insulted. He planted a pudgy fist into Harry's already damaged ribs. Harry fell to the ground. Dudley then planted a few kicks to Harry's side. Harry was now coughing up blood. Dudley was now standing over Harry, taunting him with him with what he would do tomorrow.

Harry, with all the strength he could muster, placed a kick right into Dudley's developing testicles. The kick severely damaged Dudley's chance of reproduction. Now they were both laying on the ground in pain. Harry however had the most experience with pain. He shakily stood up. He glanced at the still downed Dudley. His uncle was going to flay him within an inch of his life for this.

Harry was between a rock and a hard place. He could stay here with the still suffering Dudley and wait for Uncle Vernon to come looking for him(Dudley, not Harry). Or he could go home and wait in his cupboard for the coming consequences. Harry never made his decision as Vernon Dursley drove upon the sight of his downed son.

As fast his walrus sized body could managed he got out of his vehicle. After examining Dudley he rounded on Harry. No words were spoken as a beefy fist planted itself in the soft cartilage of the nose of Harry Potter. Consciousness was soon lost.

**Break**

Harry woke up to a few distinct sensations. He was being jostled meaning his ribs and legs paid the price. He also couldn't smell very well, and from what he could smell he was in something similar to a garage. He tried to put a hand to his nose when he found out a another problem to add to his predicament.

'_We're was tied up, quite nicely if I say so myself_.'

'Damn it mind, don't complement the ropes holding us'. Yes Harry has a voice that comments on certain events happening around him. He wasn't very helpful as you see.

'_But I gots to be nice Harry.'_ Also the voice had taken to very childish language when it whined about something. Living in a cupboard for a few years had cause some mental problems. All conversations in Harry's head ceased when the vehicle stopped. He only knew it stopped as his face slammed into one of the walls of his container. Not a pleasant experience.

Harry heard the boot of the car open but he was still surrounded by darkness. This could mean two things. He was blind or he was just unconscious and aware of his environment. That's when the door to the suitcase he was in was opened. Oh, that explained alot.

As Harry's eyes adjusted to the new lighting he took in an unpleasant sight. His usually pasty uncle was now a brilliant violet. As Harry took in the sight he said possibly the dumbest thing in his life.

"Violet, your turning violet."(1) So when he was once again struck by his uncle he wasn't that surprised. He was surprised when he was dragged by his arm out of the trunk. When his arm popped out of place he opened his mouth and let more foolish words roll out. "I'm pretty sure this is child abuse." This simply earned another strike.

Harry was curious when the pavement turned to a wooden road thing. He was suspicious when he heard a loud 'roar' noise. When he was pulled to the end of the dock and could see the ocean he was mildly afraid.

"Help! Someone call 999(2)!" Harry cries was ignored as it was England and November. Not many people would be at the docks. Harry was promptly and unceremoniously thrown into the ocean. This is not a fun experience.

Now if you've never been dumped into the ocean by your abusive uncle you can compare it to being stuck in a washing machine. Multiplied by 30. Neither is pleasant I assure you. They both can cause symptoms of, but not limited to; death, death, and death.

As Harry churned to certain death a strange thing happened. He felt a tingling in his liver. Or something around there. This tingling was accompanied by the feeling of tightening around his entire body. It didn't hurt it just felt unnatural. Harry tightened his already closed eyes and wished to be anywhere but his current location. When he opened them they were burned with salt water. Consciousness was lost.

Harry awoke to find himself in a mostly dry, if disgusting smelling, alley. The noise of heavy traffic was almost therapeutic. He left the alley hoping to all that was chocolatey and delicious(3) that he would never meet his relatives again.

**Flashback Fin**

That was how Harry ended up in New York City, New York. Then after a series of adventures, that will be told through various flashbacks, he adapted to his new environment. This now brings us to our hero entering a coffee shop. After ordering he sat down at an unoccupied table to wait for his drink.

A minute after his coffee was brought he was joined at his table by an old man. Said old man looked like a Gandalf impersonator. The fact the only one who seemed to notice him was Harry didn't help the situation. Harry was dead set on ignoring him until he spoke.

"Hello my boy. How are you doing today." Harry stared at the man strangely before taking a sip of his coffee. Jedi Mind trick time. He waved a hand over the old man's face while speaking;

"You are the only one at the table. You will not speak for as long as I remain here." The old man simply chuckled at Harry's words.

"Now my boy. We can't go using magic so freely." Harry's eyes widened at what the old man said. It took him about three seconds to think of a plan.

Harry threw the contents of his almost full cup into the man's face. It splattered against what appeared to be a transparent windshield He bolted from the table and towards the door. He ducked under the arm of a person similarly dressed, if less extravagant, to the old man.

He ran into an alley where he jumped grabbing onto a lowered fire escape. He quickly ascended it when he felt a force hit him in the legs. It made him almost pass out but he threw the feeling off and continued climbing. He went into the open window of the first landing.

He was stopped mid stride by a feminine scream. He turned to find out he was in the apartment of a beautiful woman. He would have said something dashing, but he saw her muscular boyfriend come through the door. Before he could move Harry was lifted by his collar into the air by the very angry boyfriend.

"Look, this is all a bi-" Harry stopped himself mid-sentence as he punched the man in the eye. That had to hurt. He was about to leave the apartment, when he doubled back and gave the shocked woman a business card and a wink. The business card read:

**_Harry Potter _**

**_I'll work 'magic' on your body _**

**_213-014-0293_**

Harry quickly exited the apartment and ran into a woman, knocking them both to the floor. She was wearing a robe type dress. She had electric blue hair and was holding a stick. She looked at Harry and her mouth fell open in shock as she saw him. Harry smirked at her face.

"I always thought I was handsome, but you make a guy feel special." He closed her mouth before dropping another business card in her lap. He left the woman with a beet red face and lying on the floor. Harry was running to the staircase when he saw something that made him have a flashback of his childhood.

Standing before him was a middle age man with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing robes similar to the woman before. What made him stop was that the memory had to be from before he lived with the Dursleys.

"Padfoot?" The man's eyes seemed to brighten as he heard the seemingly strange word.

"Pup?" This too brought strange memories to Harry, that just made him happy.

"PADFOOT!"

"PUP!" The two yelling males embraced in a manly hug. One happy to have finally found his pup and the other because the situation called for it. They ended the hug and took the sight of each other in. Harry was the first one to break the comfortable silence.

"Are you my father?" Padfoot's eyes seemed to grow sad at the question as if he were remembering something depressing.

"No, I'm you're Godfather." Harry simply nodded his head before responding.

"That's close enough for me." Harry drew his fist back and punched his newly named Godfather in the face. "You're part of the reason I was left with my ass-hat relatives. Give me one reason why I shouldn't stomp a mud-hole in your ass and walk it dry."

"I was in prison." Damn, that is a good reason. Harry just made that 'oh' expression. They both looked behind Harry as they heard angry screaming. It was the woman Harry had run into. She looked really angry. Harry turned back to his Godfather for help when he found a stick in his face.

"Are you going to poke my eye out? Is that what you learned in prison!" Padfoot had a sorrowful expression on his face as he spoke the single strangest word Harry had ever heard.

-Stupefy- Harry's only thought before darkness claimed him was 'Stupe what?"

**A/N: That's the first chapter of the remake. Next won't be real soon as I'm trying not to let every dumb Idea have come into my writing. Also looking for a Hp beta that won't insult me too heavily.**

(1)- Willy Wonka

(2)- UK Emergency Line

(3)- Cocoa Puffs


End file.
